


Runaway to Freedom: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [55]
Category: Original Work, Runaway to Freedom - Barbara Smucker
Genre: Abolition, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Essays, Freedom, Gen, Plantations, Slavery, Underground Railway, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the bookRunaway to Freedomby Barbara Smucker..





	Runaway to Freedom: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Barbara Smucker owns Runaway to Freedom. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Runaway to Freedom: My Thoughts**

I have read this book many times, and I must say, I cannot find any more good and positive things to say about **Runaway to Freedom**. It’s a great book to read, as well as be inspired by.

The main character Julilly (who is called June Lilly by her mother Mammy Sally) eventually comes to the realization that freedom in Canada (because the law there forbids slavery) is better than being enslaved on the Riley plantation in Mississippi (after she, Adam, Ben and Lester, as well as Willie and some other children, have been sold and taken to the Deep South). However, she does remember that her old master, Jeb Henson, was good to his slaves and treated them well; Lester even remembered that one of the house slaves on the Henson plantation in Virginia knew how to read and taught him, “and the Massa knew that too. He just made us promise not to tell anyone—not even Missy Henson.”

Thankfully, it turns out that Alexander Ross, who is from Canada, is actually an abolitionist; he comes to the Riley plantation on the pretense of catching birds, but is actually there to help slaves escape to Canada.

As Julilly and her friend Liza (who is shown to have a bent back because she’d been whipped more than once by the overseer Sims because she tried to run away before, and had gotten caught) begin their journey of slipping away to Canada, their adventure was one I seemed to share with them while I read about it; I could see myself with them on Jeb and Ella Brown’s roof when Sheriff Starkey came looking for them, and then under the bed in Levi Ross’s wife Catherine’s room when Sheriff Donnelly comes in. (Thankfully, Julilly and Liza are kept safe.)

Finally, when they’re in a canvas-covered lifeboat on the **Mayflower** (which is also called the “Abolition Boat”), I felt I was right there with them and also feeling that their journey was almost ending.

What happens when they get to Canada? Here’s my suggestion: read the book for yourself, and find out.

I give this book five stars, and I also highly recommend it as well.. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
